Angel's heart
by BrakImienia
Summary: Hi, I'm Max and I wish I cold tell you that I'm normal... Sadly, I'm special enough to be chased by the Demon's prince and the Angel's prince at the same time. Add some humor, thriller, romance and adventure to it and... you'll get the story of my life :) R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Max pov**

I was standing alone in front of my school, impatiently waiting for Iggy to arrive. He usually picked me up, coming 5- 10 minutes late,but never longer. Today I had been waiting for him already half an hour. I was shivering from cold, since all I had with me, was my thin, black jean jacket. How could I know, that todays weather is going to be so bad? In the morning it was quite sunny and warm, so I dressed in light, short-sleeved t-shirt and knee-length jeans. Now, the wind was blowing pretty strong and the heavy, dark clouds indicated that it was going to rain very soon.

I nervously tapped my fingers against the cold school wall, when I felt the phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the screen, checking the number and quickly recognising it. I picked up and not waiting for him to say anything, I burst out angrily

" Iggy , you freaking bastard! When you'll arrive, I'll cut off your- "

" Max, I can't pick you up today " he interrupted me, in a harsh tone. I froze for a while, narrowing my eyebrows

" What? Why? " I asked dumbly.

"It's pretty complicated, have no time to explain it all to you now. Take the bus, the food's waiting on the table, all you have to do, is put it in the microwave. Or stop, don't. Ask Mrs Marshall for help. Actually, I'll call her. I don't know, when I'll be coming home, so someone has to stay with you" he ordered, not letting me to say a word. I clenched my teeth harder at his remark about Mrs Marshall coming over. I was going to be 17 in 3 weeks and he kept on treating me like a child. I didn't need anyone staying with me! I mean, come on! If someone was going to kill me, I'm sure a 85 years old granny wouldn't be able to help me a lot.

"Iggy..." I started trying to explain him for the hundreth time, that I didn't need anyone watching over me, when a sudden pain shot through my chest. I hissed and clenched my heart, dropping the phone on the ground. The feeling lasted for few seconds, before finally leaving me.

"Max? Max! Everything's alright?" Iggy's voice blared from the speaker. I picked it up and brought to my ear.

"Yeah, everything's fine. No need to worry. I'll call you later, when I'll finally reach the home. Bye" I uttered, still being out of breath. He responded with a short ok and hanged up. Letting a short sigh of relief, I hid the phone back to my pocket. Iggy didn't need to worry about me getting another attack. It was my second this week, but stronger than the first one. A strange feeling as if someone was trying to rip your heart out of your chest. I shook my head, trying not to think about it any longer.

I threw the bag on my shoulder and slowly shuffled toward the bus stop. I lazily gazed up at the informations board to check the time of next arrival, when I saw a yellow sheet with bold, red letter on it. INACTIVE IN DAYS 10-13 SEPTEMBER.

"Perfect" I mumbled under my breath. Now I had to walk almost 7 km by foot. Seriously, couldn't it get any worse? ...Forget, I asked. Not a second later, just to my luck, it started to rain. I shook my head slightly and took out my ipod from the bag. I turned on the music, letting the pressure of the day run down my back. Listening to the Beatles was the best thing I could do at the moment.

Without noticing it, I finally arrived at the main street. From here it was only about 4 km to my house well, two if I would go byway. My gaze travelled to the narrow epmty street, dark in a shadow of ugly, grey buildings standing on both of her sides. Bardless Street, as the old plate said, was one of this, who people write scary stories about. There were some wierd rumors about her, but right now they didn't matter to me at all.

Drugdealers, rapist, murders. Some even said about magic creatures such as goblins, demons and centaurs. People simply have to believe in something, don't they?

The wind was blowing really hard and the rain got thicker. I grabbed the jacket and fastened the very last buttons. It was getting colder and I hardly could see anything.

Maybe I shouldn't go this way ...

" Hi, Max " This unexpected voice made me jump. I turned around and saw Nick, the new guy from my school. He was looking at me, with this cocky grin which made every girl faint. Every, but not me. To be true, I didn't actually change even two proper sentences with him, so it was probably not fair from me to judge him, but something about him, made me feel conscious. He was too cute, nice and gentle to be true. With his pretty face, blond, curly hair and big green eyes, he looked too innocent. Seeing me studying his face, he smiled slightly and held out his umbrella .

" Come here, you're really wet." instinctively, I went right under it. He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. "it's pretty cold" he said, as if trying to explain himself. I didn't say anything, just stayed there, feeling slightly uncomfortable/

" So, Nick. What are you doing here? " I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

**Nick/Fang Pov**

**"**So , Nick , what are you doing here? " She asked me, after while. I saw astonishment and curiosity in her eyes. I smiled. What was I doing here? I should be the one asking this question. This street was almost my home. It practicaly belonged to demons. Almost everyone who lived here was one.

You're probably wondering what the fuck am I talking about, right? Me, the cutest and most innocent boy in the world- Nick Lawrence.

Well, to start with, I'm not human. So I can't be either cute or innocent. I'm a demon and to be specific, the prince of hell- Fang. The pretty form I take is nothing I am in reality. Shaggy black hair, endless obsidian eyes, pale skin with bloody red lips and tall, musceled posture make the real me.

You may ask, what am I doing here, why I am doing what I'm doing, but I gues the answer is a bit too long. Actually, it's the story of Maximum's life. Life of a girl with angel's heart.

Max was really stupid to come here. Some idiot could simply kill her and her precious heart would be wasted. I didn't wait all those years, to lose it now, when it was so close.

With the corner of my eyes, I looked at Max's face studying her for a while. I've seen it thousand times already and I still understand my brother's move. Why did he put the Heaven in such a big risk, just to save the life of normal human? Was there anything special about her? Simple brown eyes, small freckled nose, ordinary red lips, natural blond hair and human body. Human, mortal body, which she's going to leave soon forever.

"Nick?" her soft voice broke my thoughts. I raised my eyebrow in a questioning manner, looking directly into her eyes.

"Huh?"

"You didn't answer my question" she pointed out, flashing her eyelashes a bit. Her gaze seemed to bore into my soul, so I looked away. I remembered the question and answered, shrugging my shoulders

" Nothing actually. Just went on a walk. What about you ? "

" I'm going home." she replied. "My lovely brother couldn't pick me up"

"What about parents?" I asked casually. She shugged as if it didn't matter, but I saw annoyment in her eyes.

" I don't have one" she mumbled, throwing her hands in to the pockets. My eyes widened as I pretended to be surprised. That's right. Pretended. I knew everything about her life. When she was just 2, her dad left her and her mother, finding himself another woman. Her mom raised Max and first son, Iggy, all by herself. When Max was 4 it was diagnosed that she had serious heart defect and would probably die in few months. Valencia, cause that was the name of her mother, desperately searched for help, trying to save her lovely daughter. No doctor could tell her anything else, than a silent 'sorry'. That's when she met an angel, literally. Dylan, the prince himself, offered to give his own heart to the little girl to safe her life. There was only one condition. When Max will turn 17 Dylan's heart will have to go back to the owner and she'll have her own one, but as an angel. This means leaving the world of humans, in other words dying. Here we come to the moment, where I expalin, why I am bothering to keep her company on her journey to heaven. Ripping out the heart of a fucking Angel, of my fucking brother and getting all the information about his weak points...The heart is a key to finally take over the world. Demons will finally be able to break the peace treaty and start a war, in which they'll win ofcourse. Perfect plan, but not that easy to fullfill. Literally ripping the hreart out, would be easy, but then it would be useless. I need the key to it, which is love. That's why I'm the nicest guy living on the world possible. I need Max to fall for me and open her closed heart a bit. Then, I'll be able to get what I want.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said, turning my attention back to Max.

The rest of the walk we spent in silence.

**Max pov**

When I arrived home, Iggy still wasn't there. I went to the kitchen and not bothering to heat up the meal Iggy made, I took out a sandwich from the fridge. I sat on the couch in the living room and turned the TV on. Not really caring what movie it was I watched it. I was both tired and bored. My head was aching and I felt like falling asleep any time.

Suddenly I got this wierd feeling, like, you know, when someone is observing you. I turned around and, was it just me, or did I see a shadow of someone?

I waited for a while, before shaking my head, and going back to television.

"Oh, Romuald, don't leave me! I never cheated on you!"

"No, Serena! You broke my heart! I can't love you anymo-

I straighten immediatly, when I heard the sound of breaking glass. I ran to the kitchen and saw pieces of plate laying on the floor. I froze in place too terrified to move.

**Fang pov**

I officialy, finally have found my destiny. Spying Max was just so funny, that I couls spend my whole life doing it. I threw, on purpose, some of her dishes, just to annoy the crap out of her. When she entered the kitchen, she froze in a place with the funniest face ever. I snickered quietly and ran into the living room. More problems, more fun! I turned the volume of TV on max and hid behind the sofa. Max went in and turned it off.

"Iggy ..." she asked in a small voice "I know it's you. Stop making fun of me" Then she crouched, and started to cry. She hid her face in her hands and rocked to and fro. I watched her and almost, wanted to comfort her. Almost. I stayed there for a while and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Max pov**

I woke up in rather good mood. I didn't think about yesterdays situation, explaining myself that it was probably just my imagination, making fun of me. I was tired and didn't think straight. Today it was Saturday, so I could sleep as long as I could. I finally get rid off the feeling of emaciation and didn't have to go to place where death seems to be salvation- in other words, the school. After long shower I got dressed in some comfortable sweatpants and baggy tee. I tied my still wet hair into a messy ponytail and happily skipped to the kitchen. Seeing the breafast on the table I sighed with relief, happy that Iggy was finally home, when I realised something wierd. The pancakes he made were burnt and he wasn't in the kitchen. And trust me, he never leaves it before I do.

I stood in place not really sure what to do, when I heard someone knocking on the door. Probably Mrs Marshall to apologize for not coming yesterday, since she forgot. The same situation as always, but what can you expect from an old pensioner?

" Good Morning, Mrs Marshall " I welcomed, opening the door, expecting a soft 'good morning' reply. Instead, my ears got attacked by familiar babbling

" Max! How are you doing? OMG! I can't believe we finally meet! But what are you wearing? Don't worry, I brought some of my clothes. But you are taller than me? I guess we will have to go shopping. It's going to be fun-"

I sighed loudly and closed the door, right in front of Nudge's face.

" Hey? Let me in! " she whined, pounding on the wall. I smirked and ignoring her, walked away.

"Ma-ax! Come on! " she drawled once again and I laughed quietly, shaking my head

" Fine, but promise not to torture me with shopping!" I intimated. When I heard no response, I thought she gave up, when suddenly ... she forced the door open. I gaped at her in awe, my mouth hitting the floor. Nudge stood up, brushed the dirt of her pants and smirked at me.

" Now, we're going to the mall"

**Don't mind me , I'm just line break _Nabuhodonozor_**

_Wake me up, when this nightmare is over,_ I thought, but when Nudge nudged me **( Ha , ha , get it ...:D)** I realised I said it out loud. I mumbled sorry, but quickly took it back.

This evil person, in a posture of innocent girl, handed me dozen clothes and forced me into the changing room. Literally.

"Nudge, you gotta be kidding! I'll never wear it" I wailed, thinking of a way how to get out of here. Maybe I should use my ninja skills and break the door? Then I will shoo Nudge away with them, and pretending to be an innocent talking door, ran away. Now, that's a plan!

"Yes , you will , on your birthday. Now , don't be a baby, and get changed." I sighed and looked at the dresses.

One was red with black ribbon on the back. It was strapless and it was really short. No way I would ever try it on. I mean, what was I, a slut?

I took second one and it made me fell the same way. It was deep blue, tube dress.

The third was somehow better. It was black with red belt and although the decolletage was a bit too big I decided to buy it.

I walked out and handed it to Nudge. If I was suppose to wear it on my birthsday, one was sure enough. She tried to argue with me, but I sent her my death glare. When Max's says no, it means no and NO!

Now only shoes and I'll go-

"Hi Max " I heard familiar voice. I turned around smiled sweetly

"Nick " There he was, surrounded by girls from my school. They were clinging to him like glue, making silly apiculuses. Ewww.

" What are you doing here" I asked, putting hands on my hips.

" Getting to know my classmates" He replied, shrugging. Yeah, right. You little casanova " We're going to cinema. Wanna come, too? " he asked. I snickered and shook my head. I wasn't desperate enough to spent time with him. I turned around, ready to walk away, when Nudge burst out with a loud "YESSS". I sent her a You-Are-So-Dead glare, but she pushed me toward Nick and I literally fell on his lips. Oh, shit , let me say :(

**Fang pov**

My eyes were wide in shock, as well were Max's. She stood up, said sorry and ran after her friend, leaving me speechless .

" Nicky , are you alright? How dare she tackle you like this?" Some girl commented. She put her hands on my chest and I pushed her away. Stupid clingy, bitches.

I touched my lips and I felt some wierd tingling. What was that? The sudden stop of breathing, butterflys in your guts. Well, more like elephants, but whatever.

I shook my head, trying not to think about that...kiss. You need to concentrate, Fang! You're fighting for her heart, remember ? Yeah, that's right! Now I understand this feeling. I was simply way to close to her, and my claustrophobia thing, kicked in.

**Max pov**

_Sweet, unicorns, flying cows, danging macrelas. What the hell was that?_ I thought, nervously chewing my lower lip. When our mouth touched, my heart started to race and it felt like it would burst anytime. And you silly stinkers, not in the love way, but as if I was in danger. Of course, the hormons, did they job, but that's not what I'm talking about.I didn't really understand it.

The sound of crying, rescued me from my musing. I frowned and listened carefully. Did it come from Iggy's room. Was my older brother ... crying? I ran upstairs, straight to his room. I opened the door carefully and slipped in. He raised his head and when he saw me, he quickly hid it back, under the pillow.

" What do you want?" he mumbled. I sat next to him and carefully took his hand. When he didn't pull away, I have it a little squeeze.

" Why are you crying?" I whispered softly, into his ear. He didn't answer, only held my hand closer. Then, suddenly he shot up and wrapped his pale arms around me. He put his head on my shoulder and after a while alleged

"The government won't allow me, to take care of you, any longer. That's why I couldn't pick you up. They simply took away my laws!" the last word he practically shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**So , here's new chapter , which I hope everyone will like 3 I've got amazing beta Haru Eclipse. Now everyone say thank you to her :)**

**Max POV**

I stared at Iggy, my eyes wide. It couldn't be truth. No way! Iggy averted his eyes from me and once again hid under the pillow. I tried to hug him but he pushed me away.

"They're right! What kind of a brother am I? My younger sister want's to comfort me, while I should be the one giving her the shoulder to cry on !" He said. He was angry, not at me, but himself. I knew he was broken and so was I. Adrenaline started to fill my veins. No one will split us apart!

"Don't cry, Ig!" I said quietly. "We'll always be together, no matter what." He looked up at me with his big blue teary eyes; they showed everything what mouth ignored.

Fang POV

"Fang, your father wants to see you!" Sam said. He was one of my servants, but also one of my best friends. I nodded and walked toward the dark room of a hundred mirrors. Each of the mirrors shows one of your feelings. If you stand in front of the happiness mirror, and you're unhappy, you'll be invisible in it.  
>My dad was sitting on a throne, right in the middle of the room. Luckily, he was in his human form, instead of the monster he usually was. I bowed before him and greeted him. "Hello , father "<p>

"Son, I'm glad you arrived." he said in his deep, dark voice. He took a sip of some red wine from his gold chalice studded with rubies.

"How are your attempts to gain the angel's heart?" he asked. I kept my head low and after a while answered. "The way they go."

He growled and threw the chalice across the room .

"The way they go? Make sure they go the way I want!" he said and uncontrollably started to morph into his well known beast form. His petite teeth transformed into sharp and dangerous fangs. His pale and fair skin morphed into furry and rough skin. Horns grew out from his head and tail out of his back, dark wing popped out from his shoulders.

"One week!" he roared, breathing loudly. "You have one week to win her heart. Then I will interfere and use my methods to rule the world. The worst war ever known to humans will break out. From this war, no one will come out alive." I stared at my father with open eyes, this time he wasn't joking. I turned around and left the room. Max better fall for me, or else the world will fall.

Max POV

Breath, Max, breath. I was in court with Iggy at the hearing on his care over me. I was covered in sweat from nervousness .

"I call the witness Maximum Ride" The judge said. I stood up and slowly shuffled toward him.

"Please, tell me your name, age, and place where you live." he said as I looked down at my hands.

"I'm Max - Maximum Ride, age 16 , and I live in New York with my brother Iggy." I mumbled. The judge nodded . "So you are his relative?" I wanted to reply with a simple duh, but instead just I nodded.

"Please, calm down Miss. I'll make it as fast as possible. Oh, of course you know, if you don't want to you don't have to do it ." I shook my head .

"No, sir. I'll do it." he smiled at me and then continued. "First off all, are you aware of the fact that perjury threatens criminal liability?" I nodded .

"Ok. So please answer this simple question. Do you think Iggnous Ride is a good guardian?" My head popped up. "Of course, actually he is the best! He may be young, but he's doing a great job!" I said and the judge grimaced .

"Please tell us the truth. We're trying to help you. We got phone calls from your neighbors. They said they heard sound of breaking glass and you crying. One day they saw you completely soaked from the rain." I frowned .

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I muttered . Ok, I knew, but this wasn't Iggy's fault. Well, not completely! But what could I say? Demons are trying to win over my heart? Yeah, that's so convincing.

"Iggy's the only one, who will be able to take care of me! So you better give him back, his rights. If you won't I'll still find a way to be with him!" I was shouting right now. This stupid judge tried to decide about my life!

"Sorry, but you're the only one with such good opinion about Ignous." he said, my mouth dropped open. Who was he talking about? Iggy's the coolest dude ever, everyone liked him.

"Who do you mean?" I asked disbelieving. He didn't respond .

"Find one more person to defend your brother in next 5 minutes and I'll let you be with him." I snickered . How was I suppose to do it in such short time? I glared at him since I knew he did it on purpose. Out of the (I think you want that instead of 'with') corner of my eye I glanced at Iggy. He gave me a small, weak smile, which I returned.

"I'll be the witness." I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw a boy standing up from his place, Nick. My eyes grew wide. What was he doing here? Judge looked surprised, but allowed him to come closer.

"Do you have your identity card?" Nick nodded and handed it to him.

"So tell me your name, age, and place of residence." judge said in a non-interested tone.

"Nick Venom, age 16, and I live in New York. Now please, spare me all this crap, I'll tell you what I know. Iggy is an amazing and caring person. I'm Max's friend, so when I visit her, I often meet Ig. He makes delicious food and catchy jokes. He loves Max more than anything in his life, actually she's his life. Just look at the way he looks at her. If you don't see it, then I'm sorry for you because such emotion is not common to find."

I was gaping at him, looking like a fish. The things he said really touched my heart. There's really a strong relationship between Iggy and I, and I wondered how he knew it. The things he said about being my friend...I never cared for him. I never invited him home, so how could he know.

Fang POV

"Thank you, Nick .That means a lot to me." Max said, when the process had finally ended and Iggy regained his parental rights over her.

"No problem." I responded with a small smile. How could I allow her to go to orphanage and never see me again, then my mission would never succeed.

**If you like this story then please , review . Do not be indifferent ! Every review means more Fangalocius!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I haven't updated for who knows how long, but anyways here's the new chapter :) In here a big plot twist will happen so fasten your seatbelts and here we go ... ha ha , I always wanted to write these frase :) Anyways in Poland tonight will be about -30*C so it will be freezing :( I don't know why I write authors note since no one ever reads it :( Anyways here is new chapi :DThanks to Haru Eclipse for being my beta :)**

**Fang POV**  
>I was lying in my bed staring at the transparent ceiling. I could see the shining stars and the silver Moon through it. In human beliefs a star is nothing more than a gas, the Moon nothing more than a satellite circling the Earth. In truth it was something else. Each star is dead soul, wandering around the space till the time Prophecy makes a judgment. She shall decide whether it goes to heaven or to hell. The Moon was nothing else if not the Prophecy's adobe. Demons called it Luna, which is the Latin word for moon.<p>

"Fang?" I heard Sam's voice behind the door. "Can I come in?" he asked, quietly.

I quickly stood up and opened the wooden door. He came into my room and bowed, but I smacked his head.

"Don't greet me so officially, idiot. We're friends- " Sam put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. I frowned and raised my eyebrow at him. Carefully he closed the door and than released me.

"Please, keep silent. I have...an idea , you can say " he whispered. I shot him a confused look and sat down on my bloody red sofa. It was the only non-black thing in my room. Everything else seemed to be painted by the night. Against a background of black walls, it was difficult to see the huge wardrobe. Next to it was a small fridge which contained everything I needed, food, supplies and drinks. If you thought demons don't need food, you were wrong. We eat, just like Angels do, except that we eat a lot more.

"Fang? Are you listening to me?" Sam asked, rescuing me from my musings. I nodded and ran back with my thoughts to remember what he had asked me. Oh, he said he had an idea...

"Explain." I claimed quietly. He nodded and sat next to me.

"Your attempts to gain Angel's heart don't go well, do they?" he asked and I shook my head no. Max didn't seem to have any interest in Nick. At first I was pretty surprised, since he was perfect in any case; the image and the personality. But I guess she's different from all girls. After all she's Maximum Ride -human with Angel's heart, and no just any Angel, but the hatefull prince's.

"I know how to take a grip of Angel's heart. " Sam said slowly, he rubbed his hands and grinned. "When I observed her, just as you told me to do, something caught my attention. Something that you know as well. Max's and her brother's relationship; that's what we have to use."

I still didn't understand.

"Iggy," he said getting more and more exited "He loves her, she loves him. They would do anything for each other, right? All we have to do is, persuade Iggy to come to hell. We'll explain him, that it's the only way to save Max, from ending her human life."

He took a deep breath and continued, "When we'll have Iggy here, she will come here as well, to save him." he finished and I, finally understanding, smirked. Then both of us burst out laughing, but quickly shut up .

"Your father can't know that she'll be here. He would go mad. That's why, you, will meet her here and "help" her in her journey in hell. "

I shook my head at him.

"Don't you think it would be suspicious if she saw Nick in hell?" I asked dumbly while Sam face-palmed.

"You'll be Fang! But not Demon's king son, but some poor soul who got here, instead of heaven. " He explained. I put my hand into my pocket and took a golden coin out. I stuck it into his hand and he bowed thank fully for the payment, then he left.

**Max POV**

Home sweet home, you wouldn't be so sweet without Iggy. He was in the kitchen, baking apple cake and the smell was just killing. He was really cheerful and I couldn't blame him, since I was happy as well. Just like in some crony movie, brother and sister where finally together.

We were together thanks to Nick. He helped us, although I have always been really mean to him. I felt guilty and wanted to apologize to him, but yet I couldn't bring myself to do it. Some part of me was still annoyed by his behavior and the fact that he always appeared to be exactly were I was...

Anyway I was really glad that me and Iggy were together again.

Oh, and Nudge, don't forget Nudge, my lovely cousin. When we came back from the process she declared to spent a whole month with us. Oh joy. It's not like I don't like her, I love her a lot, but her motormouth would change even Mother Theresa into an ax-murder.

"... so I mean , he is soooo hot. Oh my gawsh! I wish he asked me on a date! We could go to a cinema and on

ice-cream and we could -Oh , I love ice-cream , especially strawberry one ! Mmmm, strawberry's are so yummy! They're are so red and sweet and

"Nudge" Iggy started

"...they literally melt in your mouth. Oh and do you know, that the red thing in a strawberry isn't actually a fruit, but the small green points are? And talking about points, I always

"Nudge!"

"... wanted a red dress with white polka dots. That would be soooo cute. Now, back to Robert, I would totally wear this dress on our first date. Well ofcourse only if he invited me - "

Iggy threw a spool full of apple cake mass at her. It splashed directly on her face, making Iggy grin with satisfaction. Slowly, Nudge wiped her face and turned around to leave but instead she turned around and threw loaf at him shouting,"FOOD FIGHT!"

Then she threw one at me. I grinned widely and picked up the plate with grapes. I put some in my mouth and started to shoot with the seeds.

Iggy, not wanting to destroy his precious cake, hid it in the oven and picked up the bowls full of pudding, ready to smash mine and Nudge's faces with it, but than the door bell ringed. We stopped immediately. Iggy washed his hands and went to open the door. Nudge shot me look asking who was it and I shrugged.

"It's- it's you." I heard Iggy's shocked voice and I frowned. Who was the 'you'?

Not caring about my appearance I ran to Iggy. At the door was a boy, looking about my age. He had turquoise eyes, shaggy honey blond hair, long dark eyelashes and full, red lips. He wore a tight white T-shirt through which I could see his amazing six pack. When he saw me he did a full blown smile, showing row of perfect white teeth. But than Iggy got angry and pushed him.

"It's not time yet!" Iggy shouted, unexpectedly, for both me and the guy. He tried to put his hand on Iggy's shoulder to calm him down, but Iggy pushed it away. " Her birthday will be no sooner than two weeks! Leave, right now!"

The guy sighed loudly and shook his head.

"I'm not here to take her away. I'm here to protect her from you know who." the guy said and I frowned. Were they talking about me?

"Excuse me, but would someone care to explain, what is going on here? " I asked a bit irritated. The boy faced me and once again a smile appeared on his gorgeous face.

"I'm Dylan, the owner of your heart," he said cheerfully "And I'm here to be you guardian."

_** IF YOU WANT TO READ ABOUT MAX'S ADVENTURE TO HELL, REVIEW :) And if you like this story, feel free to read my other stories aswell :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi everyone who is brave enough to read this story:)**

**Iggy:Hi everyone who is brave enough to live, while the red chipmunks zomies are trying to take over the world!**

**Me: Dude, red chipmunks zombies are NOT trying to take over the world. YOU are trying to do it, using them as your soldiers.**

**Iggy: Agh, why did you say it out loud? Now everyone knows that I'm behind the world Revolution! **

**Me: Don't worry, I'm sure that by tomorrow everyone will forget it... Hey, what are you munching?**

**Iggy: Umm... chocolate chip cookies?**

**Me:WHAT? They're not for you! I was planning to use them against Maximum Ride!**

**Iggy:Why ? Were you planning to kidnap her?**

**Me:Ummm...Well...**

**Iggy: And you tell me that I'm mind sick ... Anyway everyone out there, enjoy this chapter and not forget to be alert... My soldiers are everywhere spying on you ! So better remeber to review or you'll dream about red chipmunks zombies :D**

**Sam POV**

Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. Human were passing by me, acting completely normal. None of them seemed to suspect anything, none of them seemed to be aware of the fact who I was.

I took out from my pocket a tissue and slowly wiped my face . The forehead, slightly crooked nose, cheeks and chin. It was really hot, the temperature surely reached 30 degrees Celcius, if not higher. The sky was cloudless and there was barely no wind. I grimaced, thinking about how hard it will be to transfer Iggy into the Underworld. I needed atleast a breeze if I wanted to pass the Styks river. If not I would have to go through the Phropecy and that would make my mission incredibly difficult. I looked up at the sky and cursed the Angels' king- the one who was responsible for the weather.

Then I slowly shuffled to the place Iggy worked. "Splash me milkshake!" neon sign was visible within a mile. It was impossible to pass by, not interested in the colourfull cupcake shape of the building. And the sound of children laughter was loud enough to wake up the dead. I shook my head and slowly shuffled toward the place. Each step was making me more and more nervous. Once again I wiped my face and began to breath deeper and louder. I was blinking fast and using all my selfcontrol not to turn around and run away. You make ask, why was I so nervous? What was I afraid of?

a) children?

no

b)giant cupcake?

no

c)dancing macrella?

no

I was afraid of the demon's king. First of all, I was doing something he gave me no permission on. Second of all, I was about to bring a living soul to Underground. Third of all I was about to bring Angels heart to hell!

I knew that I was the one who intended this mission. But I wasn't the one to tell if everything would go just the way I planned. Because if I made even a small failure, it would be a big katastrophe. So that's why I had to be as perfect as possible , to make my this work out.

So I walked into the "Splash me milkshake!" and almost immediatly someone's familiar laugher caught my ear. My head snapped to the direction of the sound and my eyes saw the most ungirly girl ever-Max. She was wearing black checkered shirt with white ripped skinny jeans and knee high black glans. Her long dirty blond hair, were tied into high messy ponytail. She was talking with a mocha skin girl, dressed in red dress. Her dark curly hair were resting on her shoulders. In between them was a boy who looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't get myself to remember. Three of them were chatting with no one else than Iggy. I walked toward them trying to act as casually as a spying demon could. I had to wait for a opportunity,when Iggy would be alone. I sat at the bar and ordered myself a banana milkshake. Keeping my eyes on them I took a sip of the cold drink but choked. Big banana piece stuck in my throat, making me panick. I stood up with my eyes wide. I was waving my hands and pointing at my mouth. Iggy saw me and as the waiter offered me help. He took me to the staff room and helped me to expectorate the banana. I thanked him and just when he was about to leave I caught his arm. We were alone, with no witnesses. I had to use the opportunity. I couldn't let him leave.

**Max POV**

"Oh my Gawsh! Max, Max look! This boy is choking! ZOMG! We have to help him! But I don't know what to do! Max, what am I suppose to do? He is about to die! I don't want to watch anyone dying! Waaahhh! Please, someone, anyone help him!" Nudge panicked when the boy sitting at the table across us, started to caugh. I rolled my eyes at her, ready to stand up, when Dylan caught my arm. I shot him an angry look, but he didn't let go. I gritted my teeth and was just about to hit his arm, when Iggy stood up.

"Sit Max. I'll help him." he said. I shot him an angry look but he sighed " I'm an employer here after all. And I can use the staff room" he added and not waiting for my reply went away. I sat back down and watched him doing the hero job. I clenched my fist, angry at Dylan for being so... I don't know. Overprotective? Annoying?

In the morning when he came to me, I was really surprised. He introduced himself as the owner of my heart and my guardian angel. At first I didn't know how to react, what to do. I mean, it's not like you meet your saviour everyday, right? I was speachless, so he was the only one to talk. He told me, what was the reason of his arrival. His father, the angel's lord, sensed that something really serious is about to happen. Something that can change the world. He sensed also, that no one else than me will be the only one to stop it.

I shot Dylan a glance and saw that he was observing the choking guy carefully. He narrowed his eyebrows as if he suspended something.

" Everything OK?" I aksed him, concerned. Being offended at him was completely forgotten.

"There's something wierd about this guy. I- I can sense sulfur on him. " he mumbled, not really concentrated on me. All of his senses were focused on the mysterious guy.

"What does that mean? " I asked, frowning. Dylan didn't answer me at first, but after a while his eyes widened.

"Sam" he whispered slowly. Suddenly he stood up and raced toward the staff room. Confused, I stood up and followed him. Nudge being the only one uninitiated in the situation watched us with amusement, probably thinking we were about to help Iggy. So as soon as we left, she stood up and mounted to some 'hot hunks'.

"Fuck!" I heard Dylan's fuious yell. I ran and saw him sitting on the floor gripping his hair angrily. "He got him, Max. He took your brother!"

I frowned not really understanding what he meant. I was just about to ask him, when a short redhead girl entered the room. She got angry and immediatly kicked us out from the milkshake bar. Nudge insisted that she didn't know us, but yet she got kicked out aswell.

" I have no idea, what have you guys done, but because of you I didn't get Eric's number! How will I contact him now? I mean seriously-"

"Fuck, Nudge! Will you shut up!" Dylan shouted. Nudge's eyes widened at his sudden outburst and I have to admit that I was pretty shocked aswell. He alays used to be calm and nice, not that I know him long enough. But what I mean is that he's an angel after all. Yet, right now he looked really angry.

"Dyl..." I started, but he cut me off

" Max, we have to get back home immediatly." he claimed and not even looking at me turned around, ready to walk away.

"Wait! Will you at least tell me what's going on?" I asked, when I caught his arm. He looked straight into my eyes and with the kindest voice possible said

"Demons have got Iggy. " I opened my mouth ready to shout a loud 'WHAT' but he continued "You'll have to go to hell and save him, Maximum"

**Okay, that's it :) If you enjoyed reading it and you're thankfull to Haru Eclipse please press the button below and review! **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

** V **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is next chapter:) ENJOY**

**Iggy POV**

"Hey you! You know that your sister will die soon" the guy I just helped said. I tensed and slowly turned around. How did he know about Max?

"But I know how to save her" he consoled, crossing his arms on his chest. My eyes grew wider and not letting him say anything else I shouted

"Tell me! Tell me the way!" I pushed him against the wall and put my hands on the either sides of him. "I'm begging you! I'll do anything"

I looked him straight into his eyes, pleading. He turned his gaze away and shifted uncomfortably. Slowly he removed my hands and I pulled away.

"Well, in the universe there is a rule. Life for life, soul for soul. " he stated shortly, giving me the right conclusions. If I wanted to save my sister I had to lose myself.

"I'll do it. Just tell me how! " I implored and he nodded. he moved away from me a whispered some words in the air. Than a thick fog appeared everywhere.

"What the-" the guy cut me off and continued to murmur under his breath. I frowneed, but waited patiently to see what would happen.

When the fog went down, I realised we weren't any longer in the staff room, but in some spooky forest. I raised my eyebrow at the dude and he pointed to the river. Okayyy... a river... I thought, but than I saw a bout sailing toward us. A man with a long beard was sitting inside paddling. When he saw the guy with me his expression turned into terrified and I wondered why.

"Take us to the palace" he announced and the paddling man nodded. Than he took us into his bout and we swam away.

I don't know how long we were swimming, I completely lost the track of time. But finally the man stopped and let us out. As soon as I touched the ground, pain shot through me. I shut my eyes close and fell to the ground.

"Who do we have here" I heard somewhere above me. "The precious girl's brother" the same voice repeated.

I tried opening my eyes, but couldn't.

"Let-let me go!" I hissed, but the man chuckled.

"You shouldn't have come to hell in first place"

"I came here to protect Max" I raged, but the guy seemed unaffected.

"Good job, Sam. Now take him away. It's time to get to the point B" and than everything went blank.

**Max POV**

I took a deep breath and stuck my hand out. Slowly I ungripped my fist and showed the man my ticket. He took it and looked at me with suspicious eyes. I bit my lips, afriad of his rejection, but he let me into his boat. Slowly I entered it and sat down next to him. He watched me for while before turning his gaze away.

I caught a piece of my dress and started to crumple it between my fingers. I was really nervous and scared. My treacherous heart was beating fast and irreguraly. I tried to calm it down, in order not to arouse any suspicion, but it didn't listen to me.

_What am I doing here? __Is it really __necessary to go down there_? I thought

To tell you the truth, the Underworld wasn't the place of my dreams. It was the world of dead and guilty, place where everyone knows your even the most secretive fear. Place where demons- the hunters of my heart live.

_Yes _I told myself. _You're doing it for your brother._

_W_hy was he abducted to the hell, I don't know. Maybe fortune decided that my life can't be too boring. Maybe I'm simply unlucky, but eitherways I had to save Iggy. Even if it meant I will die, myself.

'Life for life, soul for soul.' Dylans words kept repeating in my head.

**LINE BREAK!**

After who knows how long, I finally passed through the River Styx. The rower handed me the ticket back and sailed away, probably to pick up another soul. I waved at him good bye, but he seemed to forget me already. I shrugged and turned around to face the gate of Hell. On both sides of a huge steel gate stood guards in black armor. They were checking tickets of the souls who were waiting in the long queue. I joined them, trying to resemble them as much as possible. Each of them wore the same simple white tunic, just like Dylan predicted. Their feet were bare just like mine. Their faces showed no emotions at all.

Surprisingly the queue moved very quickly, and after a while I was standing face to face with the guard. I handed him my ticket, trying to avoid his eyes. Dylan told me, that they suck out life. They might be not dangerous to those who are already dead. But since I am alive and I want to stay this way.

The guard accepted my ticket and just when I was about to pass the gate, someone from the croud shouted

"It's a living soul! This person is not dead!"

Not waiting for anything I pushed the door open and ran ahead. With my bare feet, I stamped on every single rock hissing from pain. Not longer that in a second later I heard dogs barking behind me. I didn't turn around, didn't have to. It's not like I wanted to face death with open arms. I prefered spitting in it eyes and running away. But yet death had an advantage over me. She knew hell, while I didn't. So that's why I ended in a dead end. Panicked I turned around, but it was a bit too late. The black armour guards and blood thirsty dogs surrounded me, ready to attack.

I sighed loudly and rolled up my sleeves. If I was going to die, I wanted to do it in a great style. So I bowed my head in a bull pose and ran, trying to knock them down. Sadly as soon as my head touched the black shield, my ass landed on the floor. I hissed in pain and sweared under my breath. I raised my head, just in time to hear a swish in the air. Than a loud thump!

_Oh, no! My head!_ I thought, panicked. Whatever you think, I actually used that part of body sometimes. For example a second ago.

So you must understand my relief, when I found out that it wasn't actually my head, but the guard's.

WTF?

"You can stand up now" I heard someone's masculine, deep voice. I raised my head and saw ... well nothing, since the sun was blinding me **(A/N yes, there is a sun in underworld) **I stood up and faced the person. It was a tall pale guy with messy black hair and piercing obsidian eyes. His full red lips, where curved into a smirk. He was dressed in a black T-shirt with a v-neck , black tight skinny jeans and knee high glans. In his right hand, he was holding a sword, covered in blood.

"You killed them" I whispered, terrified. How could he kill dead? Who was he?

"I saved your life and that's how you thank me? Maybe I should send you myself to the Demon's king. I wonder what kind of a punishment, would he give you" he said in a singsongy voice. I rolled my eyes

"Wouldn't he simply kill me?" I asked and he burst out laughing

"That would be a pleasure for you." he uttered. I put hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow at him

"Yeah? And who you are to know?" I inquired.

"I, my dear, am Fang Demanios" he said bowing " and I've been in hell for hundret years. I know that you're alive and I know why are you here. That's why I want to help you"

I laughed at his statement and shook my head.

"And what do you want in return?" I asked " My heart?"

his eyes widened for a while, but than his expression turned back into neutral

"I'm not demon. I'm simply dead. All I want in return is food"

I smirked again. Why would a 'dead' person need food?

"We get hungry aswell, you know. " he acknowledged, as if he read my mind.

I didn't answer. Was he sincere and could I trust him?

"You won't survive here a day without my help" he struggled. I sighed, but I knew he was right. I looked him straight into his midnight black eyes and nodded.

"Welcome to hell" he stated with a grin.

**So how was it? Did you like it? If you want to read more review! If I'll get**

**_(((((((((60_ reviews)))))))))))**

**I will Update within this week. If I won't I'll delete this story and won't continue. If I'll get more than 60 I will update tomorrow**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, so here is a new chapi, but it's really short. I promise the next will, be longer, but anyways enjoy!**

**Iggy POV**

_Knock, knock_

Instantly I turned my head toward the old wooden door.

"I brought you the food" roared someone's deep voice. I snickered and turned away. I wasn't about to accept anything from my keepers. The man sighed loudly and threw the plate through the small crevice in the door. Then he left.

"I'd rather go to McDonald!" I shouted after him, as I stared at the mash he gave me. It looked like... I don't really know. But it smelled like shit, mixed with rotting corpses. With disgust I pushed it away and sat back in my dirty corner. Yes, it was already officialy mine. I even named it. Corner Pat. Sweet, uh?

Agh, I'm pathetic! I gripped my hair and cursed outloud. Why, to my smelly socks, did I end here? In this small, wet, filled with bugs and, who knows what else, cave? In this prison? I was suppose to sit in my milk shake bar with Max, listen to Nudge and glare at Dylan- .

Dylan... I grumbled and shook my head. He came to protect her, didn't he? So why, I ask again, did I end up here?

"Stop talking to yourself" I heard someone's croaked voice, behind me. I jumped from surprise and gripped my heart.

"Who-who are you? " I asked, slowly turning around.

"I'm Marysia" the voice answered. I gulped and scaned the darkness. I couln't see anything, nor anyone.

"Come out! Show me your face!" I shouted bravely, although inside I was shaking from fear. My heart was pounding hard, filling the silence. What if it was a ghost? Maybe something worse... Was it finally my end? The moment when I die, to save Max? Will Max survive, if I loose myself?

"Everyone will die someday." the same voice echoed

I snapped my head in to the direction and froze in place. In front of my eyes stood a girl in a long white dress. Her cold emergald locked in mine. She was slowly approaching toward me, metal twanging. On both of her wrists and ankles she had a chain. Her expression was stoic, but her eyes showed a lot of pain.

I stood in place not daring to move. We stood in silence. The only hearable sounds were our heart beats.

"Do you hear it?" she asked, softly. She walked toward me and placed her hand on my chest.

"Every human, has a heart. Every angel has a heart. But what about demons?" She locked her eyes at my face and they seemed to look straight into my soul.

"They don't"

**Max POV**

"...than there's King Lucian, he rules-"

"Wait, wait, wait" I demanded, stopping suddenly. Fang raised his eyebrow at me as I put my hands on my hips.

" Seven Kingdoms? Isn't that a little too much?" I asked incredulously. " Isn't one hell enought?"

Fang sighed and slowly shook his head.

"Just like I said the first time, they are like... levels, you can say. The first one is not that bad, as you can see. It's similiar to earth. The next one is worse, than the prevoius and so on, till the last one." he explained and I nodded, understanding.

I made a wrong decision coming here, all alone. Even though I survived the beginning, I had no idea, what to do later on. Where to search for Iggy, how to save him and finally how to come back to the world of living. In about two weeks I will be sixteen. If I won't manage to come to earth on time, Dylan would have to interfere and then... I have no idea, what would happen.

"Hey, why are you so sad? Cheer up!" Fang said, scretching the sides of my mouth. I glared at him, not really in mood for silly games.

"Aw, come on!" He said pouting. I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes. How could a dead person have so much energy? At the beginning I had doubts about him joining me. I didn't trust him and I can't say that I trust him now. But still I'm happy to have a comrade.

I glanced at him with the corner of my eye and saw that he was smiling. His dark hair, were messy from wind, his pale face, a little flushed.

He noticed that I was watching him and raised an eyebrow. I blushed and quickly looked away.

"So... do you have any idea of where Iggy might be?" I asked, breaking the silence. Fang shrugged and scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't know... he might be anywhere" he responded, in a sad voice. I grimaced and angrily punched the air.

"So what we're gonna do? Any plan? Because I don't enjoy the idea of roaming around the hell." I declared putting hands on my hips. " Are there any prisons, here? Place where you keep offenders?"

Fang thought for a while and slowly nodded his head. He wiped his hands in the trousers and not looking in to my eyes answered.

" But, they're in Demhall- the seventh hell"

I stopped walking and froze in place. Demhall...? The worst place any soul could imagine? Place where pain is the only way of pleasure?

Well...if it's the place where Iggy is...

Oh, shit, let me say.

**Sorry that's so short, next one will be longer. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Sorry for not updating for so long,but I had exams all the time and I really couldn't :( This chapter is really short, but I hope next will be longer :) Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it :) **

**Max POV**

"Are we there yet?" I whined for the hundredth time, gripping Fang's muscular arm. I was hungry, tired and moody. We had traveled all the day and finally we were at the end of Jinslay- the first hell- but yet we couldn't enter Sullvey. We had to wait till dawn.

At the moment we were lying on the grass, staring up at the cloudless, blue sky and waiting for the sign to show. But to my irritation it didn't feel like appearing any time soon. I groaned loudly and pinched Fang once again.

Fang sighed and surprisingly calmly replied

"Does it look like we're there? I told you already that we'll cross the border only when and if the purple shadow will cross the sun" he pointed to the sky and shot me a meaning look. Just as I said before, there was nothing on it. I grumbled angrily under my breath and crossed my arms over the chest.

"Ok, ok... just understand my needs. I'm human. I need to eat." I pointed out, when my stomach rumbled once again. Fang rolled his eyes at me and chuckled quietly.

"You're quite funny, you know?' he said with a smile, sitting up. I looked up at him, slightly raising my eyebrow."I never though a human, could be so relaxed while being in hell."

I shrugged and propped up on my elbows.

"It's not like that. I am nervous, but I also know what I want. And I want to be happy. But I can't imagine my life without Iggy." I confessed silently. "Besides the first hell ain't that bad"

Fang nodded acknowledgedly.

"Yeah, it's similar to earth." he commented. I looked up at him and smiled.

Thought we had spended only one day together, I felt as if I knew him all my life. We talked about everything and understood eachother really good. Fang told me the story about his life, death and everything that happened afterwards. I reminisced about my childhood and explained him, why I cared so much for Iggy.

"The-the shadow!" Fang exclaimed, rescuing my from my musings. Bewildered I gazed up at him, shooting him an asking look. Exited, he stood up and pointed to the sky. Confused, I turned around and my mouth dropped open. In front of my eyes, the sun was dancing across the sky, dark purple streamer chasing it, leaving dark trace behind. They were making pirouettes and axes, jumping from one side to second. The show was preternatural and breath taking at the same time. I couldn't avert my eyes from this beautiful show, when suddenly the shadow completely covered the sun, only one long beam luminaring a path I never saw before.

"That's it" Fang said with a smile. Then he took my hand and together, we ran downhills to the lighten place.

**Dylan POV**

"You did WHAT?" Gazzy shouted angrily, standing up from the sofa "Are you insane?"

I groaned loudly and shook my head

"No. But what else was I suppose to do? Let Iggy die?" I pointed out, being slightly annoyed with his ignorance. Gassman might have been my closest friends, but he was also my servant. He should have at least a bit respected me. After all I was the only son of great King Aries, master of Heaven. But sadly I was also the nephew of Lord Darien, the ruler of hell and his son's- Fang's- cousin.

"You don't understand!" Gazzy contended, snatching me from my thoughts. He was glaring at me angrily and gritting his teeth "That was exactly what they wanted- To have your heart in hell. "

My eyes widened a bit at the sudden realization. What have I done?

I walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders. I looked at him with panicked eyes, silently praying that he wouldn't say the words I was the most afraid of. If we would have to cross the border...

"We'll have to break rule number one and attack them. There's no other choice"

_**Ok, did my story turn boring? Do you hate it? If you then write why. I can't stand not knowing why you won't review. If this story sucks, then tell me and I will delete it. But if you want me to continue, then review and tell me why. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but I had no time. I don't promise anything till 28 June, since that's when I finally start vacation, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Anyway enjoy the chapter and remember to review!**

**Max POV**

_"Max! Maximum, open your eyes! Anyone! My baby fainted!" young woman shouted desperately, as she held the child closer to her heart. Her eyes were wide from fear, as she ineffectively tried to revive the girl. People passed by her, none of them interested in the tragedy. Woman sat down on the pavement and started to cry. She couldn't lose her girl! Max couldn't die!_

_"Excuse me" she heard deep, but soft voice from above her. Slowly, she raised her eyes and saw a young handsome man. He was smiling down at her, in a comforting way. The woman stood up and locked her brown eyes on his turquoise._

_"Pass me the child" he ordered, raising up his hands. Without hesitation, she handed him her precious treasure. He raised the baby up in the air and smiled at it softly._

_" You will be my angel" he said to it with a smile._

I sat up, breathing heavily. My forehead was slightly sweaty and my cheeks were heated up. This dream always made me nervous, but I never understood why.

_It was just a dream... Relax, Max. It was-_

"Hi!"

Surprised, I jumped up in the air and gripped my heart. Alert, I looked around the room and found out, I had no idea where I was.

The place I was in, looked like one of those old houses you might see in scary movies. With all the spider webs and scary trees behind the window. My watchful eyes scanned the room, searching for the enemy, but stopped on the characteristic black shag.

"Finally up" he commented, quietly laughing at my behavior. I breathed a sigh of relief, and relaxing the muscles, plumped on the floor, next to him.

"That wasn't funny" I said, brushing hair of my face "I could get a heart attack"

Fang rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"Yeah...after that you would finally belong this place" he joked, but I didn't even crack a smile.

"Stop it." I humphed, hitting his arm " That wasn't funny at all."

"Yes it was!" answered, sticking his tongue out. I opened my mouth to protest, but quickly bit my tongue. This discussion was going to nowhere and I had no time to waste. Talking about wasting...

"Where are we?" I asked, looking Fang directly into the eyes. He quickly looked away, as if he avoided me. Then threw his head backwards and sighed loudly.

"Guess, Sherlock" he muttered under his breath. I narrowed my eyebrows, not really sure if that was addressed to me.

"Well, I would be thankful if you would enlighten me. " I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air." Plus, we just wasted a lot of time on sleeping instead of searching for my brother. We should be already in… Oh…" I silenced myself, when I finally realized where I was. The second hell.

"Congratulations! Your brain just started to work!" Fang teased, clapping his hands. I shot him a glare, but didn't say anything. How come, I have missed entering this place and falling asleep? Fang saw confusion on my face, opened his mouth to say something, but bit his lips and stayed silent.

"Stand up! You're right. We should leave already and continue our mission" he demanded, suddenly, as he stood up and walked over the door. I stared up at him, not moving at all.

"Are you glued to the floor or something? Let's go." He repeated, crossing arms over his chest. I blushed slightly and quickly stood up.

"I'm not glued. Just was thinking" I mumbled and he snickered.

"Wow, that's something new" and then he left the room.

**Dylan POV**

"The end is coming! It's closer than you can imagine! Everyone, prepare yourself for death!" old man kept shouting, waving his stick up in the air. He was standing on an old, damaged box and behind him hung a poster with big, red sign written on it. "The End of the World!"

Passing through the crowd, I quickly walked over to it and with interest in my eyes watched the drawing under the sign. The girl on it, was being torn apart by a devil and an angel. Although the girls eyes were closed, she had few tears on her cheeks.

"Ya like it, young man?" I, suddenly, heard from above me, the man's voice. I turned away from the poster and looked in his direction. He jumped of the box, stubling a bit, and approached me.

"Ya like it?" he repeated, pointing to the drawing. I nodded and glanced at the picture once again, but he graabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"The girl is human" he started, assuming a serious expression on his face. " The boy on her right is an Angel. The boy on her left in a Demon. As you can guess because of her they will fight." all the time he kept eye contact with me, not letting me to look away. It seemed as if he hipnotized me. "Who will win? I don't know. But the girl won't survive" he finished and before I could even blink, he turned around on his heel and jumped back on his box.

I stood frozen in place, not daring to move. I was aware of the fact, that entering hell will cause the war, but I never considered Max's death...

"Dylan? Hurry, we gotta go... you know where!" Gazzy said, appearing out of nowhere. Surprised to see him, I blinked rappidly.

"Gaz-"

"What were you doing? The transition to hell will close in an hour!" He shouted, angry at my irresponsibility. Then, he grabbed my arm and dragged me after him.

**What do you think happened with Max? Why doesn't she remember how she got into hell 2? All the answers in next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for not updating fro so long. You've got the permission to kill me. Ok, joking. But it's just that firstly I had no time and then no inspiration and so on... But I won't make any more excuses so just read the chapter and review and tell me what you think :)**

**Dylan POV**

On my way to the Luna, I kept thinking about everything the old man told me. I just couldn't accept the fact that Max was about to die. I mean, in another way than she was suppose to. It was certain that on her sixteenth birthsday, she would become an Angel, but that never meant vanishing from the world completely. The death, the old man was talking about, was something worse. It meant the end. The end for her, for me and for the whole world.

"Dyl? Stop talking to yourself. We're almost at the Prophecy. You should concentrate" Gazzy whispered into my ear, as he stabbed me with his elbow, trying to catch my attention. Snapping from my musings, I hissed in pain and glared down at him.

"I am concentrated" I answered, as I slowly rubbed my side. " And you could be more gentle. I'm sure I'll have bruise tomorrow." I added, wincing a bit. Gassman rolled his eyes at my behavior, but didn't say anything. Instead he just straightened the hood of his robe and in silence marched after me.

There was only one way to the Phropecy, so called Path Of The Equal. It was long, narrow bridge hanged above an abyss full of monsters and other dangerous creatures. It owes it names due to the fact, that everyone looses here the power and becomes weak and vunerable. Everyone is equal, no matter their origin or breed.

As we got closer to the Prophecy, we felt as the temperature fell lower and the wind blew stronger, making our legs bent. We had to use all our force to break through the gale and move forward.

It didn't take long until both me and Gazzy started to shake. The only thing we had on, where the long white tunics dead people wear and trust me, they didn't save our asses from freezing.

"Man, my legs feel like falling off anytime soon." Gazzy mumbled to me. His white lips, trembled a bit as he spoke.

"Mine too. Buh don'th worreh. Onhly few mihles and- Ouch! Myh tounhge hurths soooh much!" I mumbled back to him, being unable to say proper sentence with a frozen tongue. I ran it along my teeth, trying to warm it up. Gaz looked up at me and rolled his eyes at my behavior, but eventually gave me a cheering smile (which actually looked creepy, but whatever). I chuckled at his face, but then suddenly his expression changed into a sad one and he turned his face away from me.

"Dylan..." Gazzy muttered silently under his breath. I raised my eyebrow at him in a questioning way . " If we won't get out alive from this mission, if something really bad will happen... I- I just want you to know that you're not only my master, but also best friend." he confessed, uncomfortably scratching the back of his neck. I couldn't see his expression, since the hood covered his face. Ignoring my pride I threw my arms around him and gave him a brotherly hug. A very stiff hug, but yet a brotherly one.

"You're my bro, Gazzy. And don't worry. Together we'll manage to get out of this alive. Now let's go and meet the Prophecy!" I shouted and threw my numb fist up in the air.

"Yeah!" Gazzy shouted after me.

"Yeah!" I repeated even louder.

"Welcome to my kingdom prince Dylan." We heard from behind us. Frowning we turned around and faced no one else than Prophecy.

"Hello, mother..." I mumbled, looking down at the floor.

**Iggy POV**

Shoving her hand of my chest, I took a step back. She held her hand out for a while, before slowly dropping it down.

"Wha- What?" I asked a bit confused with her speech. What heart? What was she talking about?

The girl sighed loudly and shaking her head sat down on the floor. The chains tangled as she moved her body, visibly causing her pain. Her jaw tightened and she closed her eyes, but then slowly relaxed.

" I just want to explain you the reason of why you sister's death is necessary." she explained softly. She opened her emerald eyes and watched me intensively to see my reaction. I stared back at her, not being able to look away. It seemed as if she reached my soul and tried to control my emotions. In front of my eyes, I saw whole my life passing by.

My first day in school, my first friend, my first A, my first girlfriend and my first kiss... Mom, some blurry father's outline, Max...

"Max won't die!" I shouted, snapping back to reality. The girl seemed startled with my reaction for a while, but then quickly changed her expression into a unemotional one. " She- she won't! That's why I am here!" I kept on talking, while the tears started to fill my eyes and without any warning creep down my cheek. " She will live! She- she has to..." I stopped, suddenly feeling lost in all the emotions that were building up in me. It felt as if I was about to explode any time soon.

"Iggy..." Marysia whispered, catching my eyes with her green one. I kept blinking rapidly not being able to stop "Sit down. Listen to what I have to say" she said in a gentle tone. Violently shaking my head, I turned my back to her.

" No! You're just trying to convince me wrong!" I yelled even louder, coughing up with my tears. Turning around on my heel I went to the door and kicked the door with all my force. "OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR, MORONS! LET ME OUT! I HAVE TO SAVE MY SISTER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Iggy, sit down. You're just making it worse" Marysia said, trying to calm me down. I ignored her and continued to pound on the door. Marysia comfortingly put her hand on my shoulder. " It won't-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, yanking off her hand " Who are you to tell me what to do, huh? You just-"

"I'm your fucking guardian angel!" she interrupted me and breathing heavily, hit my arm. I stopped suddenly and too shocked to even say a word, stared at her flushed from anger face.

After taking few deep breaths, Max sat down on the floor and pated a place next to her.

"Sit down. It's going to be a long story"

**The next chapter will be concentrated only on Max and Fand so keep reading. I will explain the reason why Max doesn't remember her appearance in second hell and I'll write it in Fang's POV. But if you want me to write, review! Last time I have got only 4 reviews. That's really not satisfying :( But maybe it's because they were so short? Anyway, I will try to write longer and longer, but you have to give me the reason to do so. _So PLEASE, REVIEW :)_**

**_REVIEW  
>REVIEW<br>REVIEW  
>REVIEW<br>REVIEW  
>REVIEW<br>REVIEW_**

**_V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Max POV**

The second hell was significally freaker than the first one. On the both sides of the narrow, filthy streets were sleeping hundrets of people, none of them having a peaceful night. I observed them with horror, as struggled, blindly kicked their legs, hit their head against the pavement crying out loud and wailing from pain. The sounds they made alternated with silent murmurs of deep unhuman voices. I took a step closer to Fang, suddenly feeling insecure. I was afraid that any moment some of them would grab my leg and pull me into the parade of freaks.

"Hey, don't worry. You're safe. No one will hurt you, when you're with me, at least not them. They are just petty criminals, who have to pay for their sins. That's their punishment, Though, their souls are free during the day, at night the demons of nightmares pester them, in order to manipulate their subconsciousness." Fang whispered into my ear, as he realised my slight disturbance. He wrapped his strong arm around my waist and brought me closer to himself. I didn't complain, wanting to divert my attention from the horrifying sounds. Thinking about the warmth of his body let me relax a bit.

"If that's the easiest penance, I don't want to know what people are forced to go through in seventh hell..." I muttered under my breath, glimpsing at the poor, tired faces. Fang chuckled at that and slightly squeezed my side. We kept on trudging through the mass of bodies till we got to a giant market square. With sick fascination I stared at the mass of wierd creatures roaming around it and rushing from one stall to another. Their forms were as various and fascinating as frightening. "Wha-What's this? This place, those persons, these stalls... What's going on here" I faltered, catching Fang's sleeve, not averting my eyes from the scene in between me.

"Nothing interesting... They're just trading souls. Nothing you should be interested in. Don't look at them. If they'll realize who you are..." he trailed, speeding up his pace. I frowned, before catching up with him.

"You think they might know that I'm still alive?" I asked, slowly understanding what it would mean if they did.

"That's what I'm least worried about... " he replied, almost whispering the last word. He catiously looked around, nervously bitting his lower lip. He froze suddenly, his locking on someone. Then, out of blue he grabbed my arm and pushed me toward the dirty building wall. Grabbing fist full of my hair, he pulled my face toward his and smacked those luscious lips against mine. His hard body pressed against mine, as his right hand caught my leg and wrapped it around his waist. Just whenthen lack of air kicked in and everything in front of my eyes began to blur, Fang pulled away, allowing me to deeply inhale. Not thinking straightly, it took me a while to realise, that after tracking wet kisses down my throat, Fang began to intensively nip at my collarbone. Blushing crimson red, using all my strenth I pushed him away. Almost immediatly he took a step back, but instead of apologising, looked around as if trying to find the suspicious person he saw earlier.

"Come, Max. We're not safe here." he explained shortly, before throwing me over his shoulder and taking off running.

**DYLAN POV**

**"**What are you doing here, son? Especially in this clothes? Is something wrong?" the Prophecy asked silently, as she approached me to examine my face. Her expression was concerned as she softly rubbed her warm hands against my cheeks to heat them disgust, I pulled away and shook my head.

"Everything is wrong, since you decided to romance with two kings at the same time!" I burst at her, clenching my fists to control my anger "Ever since you decided to cheat on my father, him and Trevous are in constant war! And now... the things are getting out of control" I cried, feeling as if the occuring problems where to much for me. Mother watched me carefully, sad expression appearing on her face. She lifted her hand in my direction, but seeing me jerking away, let it slowly fall next to her side.

"You know I never meant to-"she started to explain herself, but I cut her off immediately. I didn't want to hear her lies anymore. I was sick and tired of it. She always told me the same crap about her one night stand with the Hell's King. Acording to her words at that time she was feeling 'insecure' and 'lonely' since my dad had no time for her, therefore decided to seek for consolation somewhere else. She never told my father about her little excursions to hell, so imagine his surprisement, when one day she announced him that she was pregnant. Feeling mad, he kicked her out of the heaven, leaving me without motherly love and attention. She became the judge of the souls, forever becoming a prisoner of the Luna. Since that day both- Angels and Demons are forced to fight for each soul and against each other. Even though both kings promised the woman of their lives, that they won't start a war, each of them was plotting and searching for ways to destroy eachother. I was still very young at that moment, not quitely understanding the situation. I was feeling left out and sad, wishing nothing more than to have someone to love me. One day, I escaped from heaven to visit my mom and talk to her. She welcomed me with a warm embrace, making me feel complete again. I begged her to come back, yet she explained it was to complicated to happen. She advised me to visit the earth and find me somebody to love...

I blinked couple of times and faced the Prophecy again.

"Whatever. That's not why I came here. The problem is much bigger than that." I said in a cold tone, before nicking at Gazzy. Noticing my sign he stepped out and handed her the envelope.

"What's this" mother asked, twisting it around in her hands with a confused face.

"The permission for incursion into hell"

**Review and tell me what you think. Any sugestions?**


End file.
